Sam Phantom?
by Avenger2003
Summary: When one of Danny's parents inventions affects a ghost he is fighting he gets sent to an alternate universe where Sam is the one with ghost powers instead of him. How will he get back home? And how will Danny react to Sam having the ghost powers
1. Portello

**So this is my Third Story so I am somewhat more experienced at writing stories now. Also I will be doing things a bit differently in this story. I will make chapters longer than the past usual of 1000 words a chapter but not update as often because it takes longer to write the chapters. Thirdly and finally I know the name of the story is weak and lame but I couldn't think of a better one so message me ideas of a better title.**

 **Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon (but the rights should go back to Butch Hartman because Nickelodeon cancelled it)**

* * *

It started off as and ordinary day in the life of Danny Fenton. Wake up late due to being tired from staying up all night fighting ghosts, listen to Dad's boring blabbering about ghosts, get to school late, hang out with Sam and Tucker inbetween classes, and sometimes an occasional ghost attack which happened to be today. Accept this time it wasn't an ordinary ghost. It was some powerful new ghost Danny hadn't fought before.

 **A Few Minutes earlier**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had just gotten out of Lancer's boring Poetry class and now had lunch break (which they knew they would never need when they become adults) and were making their way towards the cafeteria.

On the way to the cafeteria Sam said "Danny are you all right you seem tired and when I say tired I mean more so then usual?"

"Yeah I was up till 3am chasing the Box Ghost while he constantly threw bubble wrap and boxes at me." said Danny

"I thought the Box Ghost would have been shouting Beware at you more than throwing bubble wrap and boxes at you." said Tucker

"Oh he did. All night" Danny said and that last part a bit agonized.

"Well at least there hasn't been any ghost attacks today." said Tucker

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Really Tucker you had to jinx us didn't you." said Danny

"Hey I was just looking on the bright side dude." replied Tucker

They heard screams coming from down the hall.

"Well looking on the bright side is going to have to wait." said Danny who then ran inside an open locker and closed it before shouting "I'm Goin Ghost!". A white ring appeared around Danny's waist and split into two transforming him into Danny Phantom.

Danny then phased through the locker and flew towards the screams. When he got there he saw people fleeing from a ghost floating in the hallway

The ghost's skin was the typical ghost green but he wore dark blue gauntlets. Wore a vest the same color of his gauntlets but on the edges of the vest were some gold outlines. His face was hidden under a black hood and all you could see under it were red eyes. The ghost had no legs or feet but a green ghostly tail. The ghost also had muscular arms.

When the ghost saw Danny his gauntlets glowed a green aura and he raised his hand. Suddenly a portal formed in front of the ghost and he flew through it leaving Danny bewildered.

"What the he-" Danny was cut off as another portal opened behind him and out came the ghost who then punched him in the back. Danny fell to the floor and turned towards his assailant to see another punch about to be thrown in his face. The punch landed and forced Danny into a locker. The ghost was about to strike again when Danny went intangible and the punch went right through him.

Danny phased through the floor before the ghost could hit him. A moment later Danny phased out from under the floor and shot the ghost in the back with an ecto-blast. The ghost spun towards Danny dragging a fist smacking right into Danny's face giving him a bruise and shooting him into another locker.

"Why are you even attacking me!" yelled Danny in frustration. The ghost remained silent and opened another portal to escape through.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Danny who followed him through the portal.

* * *

When Danny came out of the portal he was in a ghosts lair in the ghost zone.

"Probably the ghost who's attacking me's lair" thought Danny

The lair was a room or at least thats all Danny could see of it. The room was dark with a chandelier with (lit) candles on it for light, and windows which showed the outside was the ghost zone. The room was also surprisingly empty.

"Strange place" said Danny

"oof!" grunted Danny as the ghost hit him in the back.

Danny was knocked to the ground again accept this time he turned around quickly and fired an ice beam at the ghost. The beam hit and froze the ghost's entire body accept his head.

"Alright start talking! Who are you and why did you attack me!?" questioned Danny

The ghost said nothing and phased through the ice. Danny fired more ecto-blasts at him which he dodged. The ghost created another portal and went through it which Danny followed.

Danny came out of the portal and looked around to see where the portal led to this time. The portal led to right outside Fenton Works. The ghost who attacked Danny then phased through the wall of Fenton Works and into Danny's home.

"Great now I've got my parents to deal with as well." said Danny sarcastically before he followed the ghost through the wall and into his family's living room.

Danny shot several ecto blasts at the ghost again but the ghost avoided them and they hit the walls of the living room.

"eh My parents will just think it was from one of their crazy inventions." said Danny

Danny could tell that the ghost was about to open another portal so before he could Danny tackled him and took them both through the floor and into the lab below just as his parents were leaving.

* * *

Maddie and Jack were putting the finishing touches on the Fenton Randomator. It's supposed to short out a ghost's powers causing it to lose control over them and make it's powers go off randomly.

"Just got to screw this screw in and there! Maddie we are done with the Fenton Randomator!" shouted Jack.

"I know Jack I can't wait to show it to the kids." replied Maddie

"And I can't wait to blabber on about ghosts and what this does to ghosts!" exclaimed Jack as he set the weapon down on a table.

"I'm so excited I'm going to get some fudge!" shouted Jack as he marched up stairs to the kitchen leaving the Fenton Randomator on the table.

"I better make sure he doesn't get a stomach ache again from eating too much fudge." said Maddie as she followed her husband upstairs to the kitchen.

Just as they left Danny and the ghost phased through the lab's ceiling and continued their battle in the lab.

* * *

Danny continued to shoot ice and ecto-blasts at him but he kept dodging and only tried to punch Danny instead of using his own ghost powers like his own ecto-blasts.

"Seriously could you at least tell me your name." said Danny

The ghost just ignored him again and continued trying to punch him.

"Well if you won't tell me your name I guess I'll make one up for you. How about... The Box Ghost 2! Nah just kidding" said Danny

"Ooo how about Portello since your powers seem to be making portals." said Danny.

The ghost still ignored him. "Ugh well thats what I'm calling you ok" said Danny

Danny fired another ecto-blast at Portello which he failed to dodge that time, knocking him into the table that held the Phantom Randomator on it. The impact sent the Fenton Randomator into the air firing random shots everywhere. The shots missed Danny but one hit Portello.

Portello's hands started shaking uncontrollably and then started creating random portals to random places such as the Ghost Zone, Amity Park Park (the park in Amity Park), Skulker's Lair, and Casper High. but that wasn't all that happened. The portals then began destabilizing, fluctuating, and changing what was on their other sides/destinations.

"This can't be good" said Danny

Despite losing control of his powers Portello still continued to attack Danny. "Seriously" growled Danny

Danny fired an ecto-blast at Portello shooting him right in front of one of his portals. Danny then charged at him intending to ram him but Portello dodged to the side at the last second and Danny accidentally charged into the portal that was behind Portello. The portal then closed behind Danny leaving him trapped wherever it spat him out at.

* * *

Danny slammed into a locker and lost control of his transformation and reverted back into Danny Fenton. Danny looked around to see if anyone saw him but luckily the hallway was clear. He also recognized the hallway as one of Casper High's hallways except all the lights were off.

"Ok that portal just took me back to Casper High. Glad it didn't send me to Skulker's lair or an alternate universe or something." said Danny

"Oh no if I'm at Casper then that means the Portello is still at my house!" said Danny

Danny transformed back into Danny Phantom and flew back to his house as fast as he could. When he arrived he went invisible and intangible and flew into the basement/lab to confront Portello only to find that he wasn't there and that his parents were there working on another one of their ghost weapons.

"If he's not here then where did he go?" thought Danny.

"Jack it's getting late we should head to bed." yawned Maddie.

"Nonsense Maddie we just need to put the finishing touches on the Jack O' Nine Tails and besides we already agreed to keep working until its midnight" said Jack

"Weird I thought they already made that?" thought Danny

"Jack its near midnight we really should be getting to sleep." said Maddie yawning again.

"Near midnight! Did time really fly by that fast when I was fighting Portello?

As if on cue to alert Danny to go to bed the clock in the lab beeped like an alarm clock and showed that it was indeed midnight.

"Oh crud, I've got to get some sleep cause I've got school tomorrow and a math test." thought Danny as he phased through the basement/lab's ceiling and up to his room.

Danny was so focused on getting some sleep and not being too tired for his math test that when he fell onto his bed he unnoticingly phased right through it and onto the floor underneath while detransforming back into Danny Fenton. He also didn't notice that someone else was in the bed. And that someone was also Danny Fenton.

* * *

 **First Chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a fav if you liked the story and a review on what you thought so far. Also check out my profile page for an update log and estimated release dates for future chapters. Butch Hartman (the shows creator) also posted a video on his youtube channel showing some artwork of what Sam Phantom would look like and how the show would be different if she hd the ghost powers so you guys should check that out. Lastly I could really use a new title so please send suggestions I really could use those and would appreciate them.**

 **P.S It may take a while to update because I am in the process of moving and at my grandparents house and they have really bad and slow internet so just to letting you guys know that a may be a while before I update but I do intend to update the story and hopefully soon.**


	2. School Brawl

Danny woke up as he did every day his sister Jazz knocked on his door to wake him up but he stayed in bed anyways. Later she came in to his room and shook him to wake him and if he knew that if he didn't get up then she would come back with a bucket of cold water and pour it on him so he got up, out of bed and got ready for school, ate breakfast and today Jazz drove him to school because of their parents blabbering about something called the Jack o' Nine Tails.

However Danny didn't notice that there was another Danny under his bed still asleep when he left.

* * *

Danny woke up in a dark space in an uncomfortable position. His first thought was he was kidnapped but he threw that idea out the window when he got up (through his bed) to find that he was just sleeping under his bed. He looked at his alarm clock which showed that the time was 11:17am.

"I'm late for school! how come Jazz didn't wake me!?" thought Danny

"Goin Ghost!" said Danny as a white ring appeared around his waist and split into two transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny then flew out his window towards Casper High.

* * *

Sam was listening to another one of Lancer's boring lessons on poetry, when suddenly her ghost sense went off. Sam raised her hand which Mr. Lancer noticed immediately due to the fact she did that almost every lesson.

"Yes Mrs. Manson?" asked Mr. Lancer

"I need to use the bathroom!" said Sam

"Why do you need to use the bathroom almost every class Mrs. Manson?" questioned Mr. Lancer

"Uh... I have a small bladder?" replied Sam even though it was more of a question.

Mr. Lancer sighed then said " Fine but take no longer than five minutes or I will give you detention for skipping class yet again."

Sam then rushed out of the classroom and into the janitor's closet. A white ring appeared around her waist and split into two replacing her usual dark goth outfit with a black hazmat suit with white gloves, boots, and a white stripe around her waist. Sam's eyes and hair also changed, she had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Sam transformed into Sam Phantom.

Sam phased through the janitors closet's door to find the ghost that set off her ghost sense, phase through the ceiling and floating off the ground saying "Aw man I am so late." to himself just then a puff of blue air came from his mouth like Sam's ghost sense as he looked around cautiously.

"Hey!" shouted Sam to get the ghost's attention.

The ghost turned to face her. He had snow white hair, glowing green eyes and an outfit similar to Sam's except he had a strange "DP" emblem on his chest.

The ghost also looked like Danny but it couldn't be him because Danny wasn't a ghost or a half ghost like her.

* * *

Danny's day was bad enough being late to school but having to fight a ghost to. And what was really weird is that the ghost looked like Sam but couldn't be her because Sam wasn't a ghost or a half ghost like him.

"Ugh not today ghost I'm already super late and I don't have time for you." grumbled Danny

The ghost looked shocked as if she wasn't expecting that response and then her face turned to a scowl and she said " Well you'll have to make time for me because I am not letting you get away with whatever scheme you have planned!"

"Scheme what are you talking about?" asked Danny

"Don't play dumb with me ghost the only reason you would come here is to fight me or take control over the school or Amity Park with some crazy plot that would never work." replied Sam who then shot an ecto blast at Danny.

The blast hit Danny in the chest and knocked him into the ceiling. Danny flew back down till he was floating a few inches off of the floor

Danny's eyes glowed green with rage "You want to fight fine!" growled Danny as he returned an ecto blast at Sam.

Sam dodged and fired an ecto blast again but Danny placed up a force field to block it.

"Really are ecto blasts the only power you have?" taunted Danny rhetorically while he lowered his force field.

"No their not!" growled Sam as she charged towards Danny. When Sam hit Danny she went intangible and phased them through the wall and into Lancer's classroom.

Sam threw Danny onto an empty desk in the classroom gaining the attention of everyone there.

"Amityville Horror! Class Dismissed everyone go home immediately!" ordered Mr Lancer who made a run for it followed by all the students in the classroom except (Human) Danny and Tucker.

(Ghost) Danny got off of the remains of the desk. His eyes glowed icy blue and he fired ice blasts at Sam.

Sam managed to dodge most of them but was hit in the arm and frozen to the wall. Before she could go intangible and get free (Ghost) Danny fired more ice blasts until she was completely frozen except her head.

"Ugh Ungh!" grunted Sam as she tried to escape

"Sam go intangible!" shouted Tucker.

"Can't too cold" shivered Sam

"Tuck why are you helping that ghost and..." (Ghost) Danny paused as he saw the other him. "Who are you!?" demanded (Ghost) Danny pointing to (Human) Danny.

"Me I'm just Danny Fenton... now uh could you let my friend go please?" asked (Human) Danny.

"Your not Danny Fenton! So who are you!" yelled (Ghost) Danny completely ignoring (Human) Danny's question.

"I am Danny Fenton! Who are you?!" replied (Human) Danny.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am I'm Danny Phantom!" exclaimed (Ghost) Danny.

During the somewhat of an argument between The Dannys and Tucker Sam figured that she could melt the ice with her ecto blasts and was slowly doing so to break free.

"Never heard of you dude." said Tucker

"What?" replied (Ghost) Danny in shock.

"Yeah never heard of you." stated Tucker again.

"Me neither." added (Human) Danny

"What uh but wha..." (Ghost) Danny was speechless.

"Gotta keep stalling for Sam to break free" thought Tucker to himself. (Human) Danny also thought the same thing.

Sam finally melted the ice enough for herself to break free. As soon as she got free the ice shattered gaining the attention of the confused (Ghost) Danny.

(Ghost) Danny turned towards Sam but was too late as Sam flew straight into Danny throwing him into the chalkboard.

"You guys ok?" asked Sam as she hovered above the floor.

"Yeah we're fine are you?" asked (Human) Danny

"Yes just a bit cold and we- gahhh!" exclaimed Sam as she was shot by an ecto blast onto the floor.

(Human) Danny and Tucker turned to see that (Ghost) Danny had gotten back up and was floating above Mr. Lancer's desk with his hand glowing a flaming green.

Sam got back up and fired more ecto blasts at (Ghost) Danny who just dodged or went intangible.

After a few shots Danny decided to try a different tactic and duplicated himself into four clones. (Human) Danny, Tucker, and Sam were astonished by this for the only ghost they saw that could do this was Vlad Plasmius.

All four (Ghost) Dannys fired ecto blasts simultaneously at Sam.

Sam was too astounded to react in time and was blasted by all four of them and sent crashing into the wall. She tried to get back up but was only blasted again and again every time she tried to get back up until Tucker threw a chair at the Dannys but missed.

However the chair got the Dannys attention and they stopped firing on Sam who was now covered in injuries and bruises and with a suit that was torn and damaged.

"You got a lousy aim." said (Human) Danny to Tucker

"I definitely need to work on that." said Tucker

The Dannys merged back into one and were unsure of what to do now until Sam shot up and blasted (Ghost) Danny back into the chalkboard.

That just infuriated (Ghost) Danny who fired several more ecto blasts back at Sam. Sam tried to dodge them but was too injured and exhausted to move in time and was hit several times.

Sam them passed out and a white ring appeared around her waist and split into two transforming her back into Sam Manson.

"Sam!?" exclaimed (Ghost) Danny

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to update. Explaination for this is on my profile page if you guys want it. I hope too update soon but doubt I can or will cause I have other things to do. But I will update I promise!. Anyway see you guys next chapter and take a look at my profile page for an update log and estimated release dates for future chapters.**


End file.
